glee_music_superiorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brynn Harper Wright
Brynn Harper Wright is a main character in Glee: Music Superior. She attends New Harris High School and is a member of The Music Superiors, the school's Glee Club. Personality Brynn, like her brother, is a nice, caring girl who appears as though she has no problems in the world. She has a heart of gold, but can be competitive at times and though she doesn’t mean it, she can tear people down with the best of him. Obviously, she’d feel great remorse after and would track you down just to say sorry; she’s very stubborn which can often be confused with her determination. Her happiness is an act, for Brynn is not happy. In fact she has many struggles with herself, believing she isn’t pretty or thin enough and that she shouldn’t feel the way she feels. She is protective of her family, and while she does care for her friends she may or may not stand up for them. Brynn has a lot more drive and ambition than her brother, which may be why she excels in school and sports while he is considered talented at sports and average in school. She has a great heart and wants to find love, but is very sensitive and if she gets her heart broken, she may shut down. Backstory Kenna Wright married her high school sweetheart, Luke Wright, a few years after her graduation. They had both born and raised Chesire, England in the town of Holmes Chapel, but as Kenna aspired to be a model and Luke had dreams of being a director the were drawn to London. For a while they were happy in London, Kenna picking up a few modelling jobs here and there while Luke directed a few commercials and once even a television show but that was quickly cancelled, but then Kenna discovered she was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. The young couple knew they needed a larger place but with Kenna no longer able to model and Luke receiving very few jobs they were afraid they couldn't afford it. Kenna and Luke made a rash decision and decided to move to Los Angeles, a place where an aspiring director was bound to get a job and once the twins started school Kenna could focusing on modelling and maybe even a little acting. Brynn and her twin brother, Brendan Zane Wright, came into the world nine months later and by the time they were one their father, Luke, was already a succesful director. Soon enough the twins were five and beginning kindergarten, Kenna was finally able to step fully into the world of acting and modelling. By the time Brynn and Brendan were fifteen everyone knew Kenna and Luke's names, they also knew their childrens. Brynn and Brendan were always in the spotlight and paparazzi constantly followed them, fearing their children wouldn't have a normal high school experience they shipped the twins off to live in Washington with their guardian, Nicole Kennedy. Category:Members of The Music Superiors Category:Female Characters